


Waiting For You

by peneloposie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Love, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-25 18:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peneloposie/pseuds/peneloposie
Summary: Josie Saltzman and Penelope Park have been childhood friends since 5 years old. When Penelope tells Josie her sexuality and goes out with a girl, Josie realizes she's not as straight as she thought she was.Headcanons: Hope, Lizzie, Josie, and Penelope ALL get along. Penelope and Lizzie are older than Josie and Hope by one year (which means no merge,) Caroline is home, they're 14/15 years old when the story begins, MG is Penelope's best friend and doesn't really click well with Josie.





	1. Best Friends

"I'm bisexual."

Woah. What? Penelope and Josie are walking around the school garden after all they're classes have ended. Penelope had asked Josie if she wanted to go for a stroll because she had some news she needed to share. 

Penelope had been waiting a long time to tell Josie her sexuality. Mostly because it was her who made her bisexual. Penelope has liked Josie since she was 12 which was 3 years ago. As far as both of them know, Josie is straight. Penelope valued the friendship they've built for almost 10 years and the last thing she would want is for Josie to be uncomfortable around her because she had feelings for her.

The reason Penelope is telling her just now is because a girl from town had hit on her a couple of weeks ago named Ashleigh. She wouldn't stop texting Penelope so that resulted in them having a deal. Penelope goes on one date with Ashleigh and she stops texting her. If Penelope enjoys, she will simply text Ashleigh back, asking for a second date.

She's hung up on Josie and maybe this girl will get her mind off her best friend. After all, the times Ashleigh was texting Penelope, she didn't mind texting her back. 

"You're what?" Josie said confused. 

"I met this girl from town. She has my number and she's been texting me a lot lately," Penelope said whilst making no eye contact. Ashleigh had become a perfect excuse for Penelope so Josie wouldn't suspect anything. So she took this chance she got to tell her.

Josie felt happy for Penelope. She just came out to her and no matter what, she knows they'll still be best friends. 

"Pen, I don't know what to say. Im really happy you told me," Josie said genuinely with a smile, "does anyone else know?"

"Yeah, MG and Lizzie were the first ones to know."

That _is_ true. MG and Penelope have been friends longer than Josie and Penelope have. Their families were and are still close. When the Parks moved away from their previous town, the Greasleys followed right after. MG had known Penelope has felt something for Josie from the very beginning. She had nowhere and no one to go to for help. Her family is accepting and all, but she needed help from a friend first. 

Lizzie and Penelope were close too. Not as close as Josie and Penelope, but close. Since they were the same age apart from everyone else, they had a lot in common.

They've had feelings for both their best friends since they were little so they shared struggles. The blonde's crush being the one and only, _Hope Mikaelson, _leaving Penelope with Josie Saltzman.

Lizzie isn't confident of being out yet, but Lizzie was the one who convinced Penelope to tell Josie. Penelope wasn't planning on telling Lizzie but other than MG, she was the closest one to her not counting the girl she's head over heels for.

'Maybe something will happen' Lizzie said. 'Maybe something will' said Penelope. Wow. What clowns would think that—

"Who is it?" Josie asked, dying to know about who this girl that made her best friend a homosexual. 

"This girl named Ashleigh from town. I still don't know her last name though," Penelope told her.

Josie can't help but to ask, "Is she the first girl you ever liked?" 

Penelope didn't know what to say. Would she lie? Would she tell the truth? Josie had been accepting this whole time, should she tell her she was the first?

"Penelope?" The brunette waved her hand infront of the green-eyed girl's beautiful face.

As she panicked all words that came out of her lips was, "Yes. She's the very first girl I liked." 

Instead of responding, Josie just gave her a light smile. That was enough for Penelope to fall even harder.

Josie can't help but think that somethings wrong. Whenever someone would get close to Penelope, Josie would get all worried and distant from her. She doesn't know why but there's no way she likes Penelope as something more than a friend.

\- - - 

As Penelope was walking back to her room, she sees Lizzie and thought it might be a good time to tell her that she told Josie.

"Hey Blondie," Penelope teased Lizzie.

"Fuck off Satan," Lizzie spat as she went along with their banter.

"Guess what?" Penelope said with a big smile on her face as Lizzie just stared at her. Penelope well knows that she would not guess so she just tells her. "I told your sister."

"No way?" Lizzie said not so subtly. That causing Penelope to cover her mouth with her right hand while she wrapped her left arm around her head. The raven haired girl looked into the blonde's blue eyes intently. Lizzie read what she was trying to say and got the memo.

"Did you really tell her?" she said more quietly this time, almost like a whisper. Penelope nodded and Lizzie had a big smile plastered on her face. She engulfed the smaller girl in a big tight hug, lifting her of the ground and trapping her arms as she suffocates Penelope in her embrace.

"Let me go or else I'm telling Hope," Penelope threatened Lizzie with the only leverage she has of her.

Lizzie glared at her, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would," Penelope knew Lizzie wouldn't push it after she said those words. And she didn't.

"I was just trying to say I was proud of you," Lizzie stated while crossing her arms.

Unexpectedly, it was Penelope who hugged her tight this time. They enjoyed each other's company and Penelope wouldn't have survived these 3 years if it wasn't for Lizzie, and the blonde knew that. She always gave Penelope updates about who Josie likes and who likes her. Lizzie was her life saver for 900+ days.

"Can I be honest though Penelope?" Lizzie asked as soon as they separated from their sincere hug. Penelope gave her a questioning look, waiting for her next statement, "I don't think you should go out with Ashleigh if you're just gonna use her as a rebound until you're over my sister."

Lizzie knew how Penelope moves on... or at least tries to. She knew that she would have to get over Josie and the only way she knew how was to like someone else. She's tried to go out with people in the past and all that ended up happening was Penelope telling them that she just wasn't '_interested._'

Lizie had met Ashleigh before and she seemed sweet. Penelope is a good person but the way that she hurts people because she chooses to put Josie first, she wouldn't wish that pain on her worst enemy.

Meanwhile Penelope didn't want to ruin what she had with Ashleigh because believe it or not, Penelope truly enjoyed their texts. She was stuck and didn't know what to do.

"I know you're thinking, but I suggest telling Ashleigh the truth. Tell her you love _someone else_ before the date even starts, even do it via text." Lizzie emphasizing 'someone else' so Penelope can get the hint that the someone else is her beloved sister.

One of the reasons they became friends over the year was their advice. At first, Lizzie got off on the wrong foot with Penelope but they soon realized that they weren't that different.

They hugged one last time before Lizzie had to go the showers, seeing clearly she just came back from football practice.

Josie saw their whole exchange from across the hall but she couldn't hear anything. She can't help but think Ashleigh wasn't real and her best friend was crushing on her sister. They are the same age after all, why would Penelope like someone a year younger than her? Why would she go for her best friend? Why would Penelope go for Josie?

Most importantly, why is Josie's mind drifting to the possibility of Penelope liking her? She's not gay. She's straight. That's what she knows. She's never been attracted to the same sex.

She waited until the coast was clear and the two part ways.

\- - -

It was a Wednesday night as the Saltzman sisters got ready for bed. Josie know that Penelope and Lizzie were friends but she got jealous when she saw them hug at least 3 times in the span of 10 minutes.

Maybe it's because she thinks they're closer friends and Josie is the odd one out but she feels different. She knew how it felt being jealous for a friend was. When she was 13 and Hope was getting close to this girl that Josie didn't know, but with Penelope and her sister, this was a different kind of jealousy. Like she's itching not to burn off her sister's gorgeous blonde hair.

"Well you look deep in thought. What're you thinking, Jo?" Lizzie asked the brunette as she cuddled into her side. As the older sister, you'd think Josie would be the one cuddling into Lizzie but nope. It's always Lizzie that holds her tight.

The blonde sensed that Josie was thinking about how Penelope confessed her sexuality to her this afternoon. She wouldn't know why though, Josie is currently crushing on this werewolf, Raf, that she met when her dad made the whole school buddy up last month when there was a small child who wandered around the school unattended. Since their school had all ages, they couldn't tell if the kid was from Salvatore or not, considering he was coincidentally wearing the school's colors that day.

Once they found him, they also found the mother which Caroline compelled they never step foot inside the school. Eventually, Alaric and Caroline had to drive them back to town and while they were gone, school was off for the day. Therefore, Raf and Josie spent the rest of the day together and got to know each other. Josie grew fond of him and ever since then, they've been talking and all Penelope did was watch her best friend fall into the werewolf's little paws.

Raf was a tolerable guy. He's had many exes and rumor has it that he cheated on 3 of them but then again, it was just a rumor. It was never confirmed true or false. Penelope had no reason to hate him. He was a nice one compared to the other wolves. If the cheating rumor isn't true, he really is perfect for Josie.

"I'm just thinking about Penelope." Josie sighed. "About her being gay and all." She reminded Lizzie as Penelope told her that she also knew the secret.

"What do you think of it?" Lizzie asked her without laying any pressure on Josie. This information might be useful for Penelope so Lizzie tries to get as much out of this conversation as possible.

Josie couldn't tell Lizzie that she was jealous of her. Josie didn't even know what she's feeling, so she decides to keep it for herself.

"I'm so sleepy Lizzie, can we talk about it tomorrow?" No. Lizzie knows it's bothering her. She doesn't know why though because at least 70% of this school is homosexual in a way. She can't be homophobic.

"You're not... Disgusted? Are you?" Lizzie needed to reassure herself because if she was, how will she even come out to her.

"No! Of course not! I'm happy for her. It's just- I don't know if this is selfish, but I'm so used to her being single and me dating... she told me she was going to go out with someonebut I'm getting this feeling like I don't want her to," Josie paused, "What if she doesn't hang out with me anymore?"

Seriously Josie? This is a fifth grade problem. Lizzie, being the sister she is, decides not to tease her about it for once. "You have to let her do what she wants to do. It's not really our choice to tell someone who not to date and who to date. She's smart, she's gonna make her own wise choices." Lizzie cuddled into Josie tighter.

The older sister doesn't know what to think. Is Josie really scared of being replaced? Or is Josie feeling things for Penelope in a way Penelope has felt for her in years? The latter was a reach but a possibility.

Josie didn't say a word after that. Lizzie had assumed that she fell asleep thinking so she decided to sleep as well. Little did she knew her younger sister was wide awake. Worrying and overthinking the ways Penelope could possibly love someone more than she loves Josie. She still can't find why she's feeling this way, they're friends and just that.

\- - -

The next morning wasn't different from their previous ones. Everyone was still getting used to Raf sitting with them. Mostly wolves have their own pack but Rafael has an 'exception' for Josie.

"Hope," Penelope started, "The spell is pronounced with a silent C."

"Uhm, that's not how I remembered it," Hope said confidently.

MG, Penelope, Hope, and Lizzie were sitting at a table and was casually talking about the pronunciations of the spells they are being taught in class. It was mostly Penelope and Hope while Lizzie just paid attention to every word Hope said and MG ate his breakfast quietly.

Josie soon joined the table alongside with Raf and everyone said their hellos. The only spots available was the one across and beside Penelope. Either way, she knew she would have to make an excuse to go. Being beside or infront of the wolf wasn't her ideal morning.

As she looks at Josie, she was whispering something to Hope. The shorter brunette then moved to the spot beside Penelope, so that Josie and Raf could be beside each other. Now thanks to Hope, Penelope has a front row seat to the 'lovebirds' shoving strawberries and melon in their mouth.

MG who was beside Penelope nudged her lightly and subtly. The raven haired girl knew that he was trying to see if she was okay. She'd be lying if she said she was but she can't say she's not used to it. They do this everyday, but this was the first time Penelope was right facing them. They were usually beside her or on the opposite ends of the table.

She couldn't stand to see Josie look at Raf the way Penelope looked at Josie. Penelope was getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

So with that, Penelope excused herself and went to class way earlier than anyone would like.

Penelope getting up definitely caught Josie's attention since this was the first time the taller girl looked at Penelope this morning, "You're going already?" Josie asked her.

"Yeah. I realized I have homework I didn't finish yesterday," Penelope said while getting up from the table.

She expected a 'oh, Penelope, please stay' but who was she kidding? Josie just mumbled an 'mkay' and got back to giggling with Raf.

Penelope sighed and exited out the dinner hall and made her way to class. Her phone buzzed thinking it was either Lizzie or MG but she thought wrong when she saw Ashleigh's name pop up the screen.

"Goodmorning,  
I hope you have a good day ahead!  
If you need me, just text :)"

Ashleigh always sent Penelope texts like that every morning. Penelope thought it was annoying at first but MG pointed out that it was just a sweet gesture.

Penelope tend to be blind on how much people actually like her because deep down, she knows there's only one person that she'll always put first above everyone else.

She sent back a text thanking Ashleigh and wishes her a fine day.

\- - -

Out of every minute in a day, Lizzie hated the minutes between 11am and 1pm the most this past 2 weeks. It was lunch time and she was always alone while her friends had their own things to do.

MG spends every lunch of his with Kaleb doing vampire stuff, Penelope always spends her lunch at the library for god knows what. Hope sadly values her alone time during the day as if she doesn't get enough after school since she's the only one in the Salvatore Boarding School with her own room. And Josie? Raf. Always Raf.

Lizzie decides to visit Penelope at the library to annoy her into spending time with her but as she arrives, she finds no signs of the shorter girl in there. She checked the dorms which she very well knows are forbidden to the students when class starts. People are allowed to take the shortcuts but they aren't allowed to go inside their rooms. When she knocks on her door, no one answers. She decided to leave consider that was her 5th ntime knocking in the span of 2 minutes.

Lizzie wonders where that devil might be. Does that mean Penelope has been lying everytime she said she would be in the library? Lizzie decides to call her cell so she's not seen as an even bigger loner spending her time at lunch alone for the fourth time this week.

No answer.

Okay, what the heck? She always has her phone no matter where she goes, so leaving it somewhere doesn't sound like Penelope Park. Either She's ghosting Lizzie or her phone died and she's quite sure it's the first. Any witch doesn't need a charger, they can use an electricity spell to charge it by themselves. Or at least that's what Lizzie does.

She drops the hope of finding her and heads to the school's rarely used pool. To her luck, there she was. Penelope fucking Park. She was alone in the whole area as she had her legs dipped in the pool while having a sandwich on one hand and a book on the other.

Lizzie sat down beside her while pulling out the burger she made from the kitchen.

"Library, huh?" Lizzie nudged the focused witch into almost dropping her book in the pool.

Penelope turned to look at her, "I had to get the book somewhere, didn't I?" She sassed playfully at the blonde.

"Touché," Lizzie squinted her eyes at her. She didn't know if she should tell Penelope about the talk Josie and her bad last night.

The raven haired girl had the right to know that Josie doesn't want her dating someone, but at the same time she knows Penelope. She'll just get her hopes up with Josie for the millionth time.

Lizzie doesn't know what Josie is feeling with this friendly jealousy situation so she holds off on that conversation until she knows the full story.

Penelope notices Lizzie deep in thought staring at the pool and decides to speak up first, "Why are you looking at the water like there's something gonna pop out?" Penelope said as she placed a hand on Lizzie's shoulder.

Lizzie was snapped out of her thoughts. "Maybe there _will _be something that comes out of the water."

Penelope sighed, "Whatever, dude," she said as she got back to reading her novel.

Penelope felt bad. Lizzie had a lot going on from her undying crush on Hope to her breakdowns she's been having more often. She just wanted to help Lizzie the way Lizzie has helped her.

Penelope never even asked Lizzie to tell her everything that goes on in Josie's life. Lizzie wasn't stupid enough to not know that Penelope can't ask about Josie's lovelife directly.

Although Josie and Penelope are close, they never talk about each other's romantic relationships. Whenever they would try to, it would get awkward. Not just for Penelope, but for the both of them. They never understood why, best friends talk about boys and girls they like to each other. Every since then, theyve steered clear from that topic.

"Now you're the one in your thoughts," Lizzie teased.

"Let's exchanged," Penelope demanded, "You tell me what you're thinking, i'll tell you what I'm thinking."

Lizzie thought about it until nodding her head. "Who goes first?"

"You. You know, since I caught you thinking first."

"Hmm, on one condition," Lizzie paused as Penelope tilte her head to continue, "you be completely honest."

"Got it, boss," Penelope saluted and winked at Lizzie.

Lizzie rolled her eyes as she mentally prepared herself to what was in her mind this whole lunch hour.

"Should I tell hope I like her?" Lizzie said as Penelope looked at her so excitedly.

"Are you kidding?! Of course you should! You've been holding this in for a really long time, you should totally tell her." Penelope was genuinely happy that Lizzie was considering to tell Hope about her crush, "plus; it's not like there's a problem, the last time I checked, she was into girls just as much as she was into guys."

"Yeah but have you seen the girls she goes for?" Lizzie convinced Penelope and herself that she would never compare. "She's out of my league."

"And so far, none of them worked out, have they?" So far with that sentence, Penelope shot up Lizzie's mood by at least a hundred.

She made a good point. Everytime Penelope sees Hope lowering her standards for someone she's dating, she wants to tell her that she knows someone out there for her that will meet and exceed her expectations, but she knows it's not her secret to tell.

All Penelope can do is just to sit and watch because it's not her place to interfere with her friends' relationships.

"I don't know, I'm still thinking about it," Lizzie said while biting her lip. 

"The only change I see coming is you guys will be dating," Penelope looked at Lizzie, "I can really see it, Liz. For real."

The taller girl knew that when Penelope would say 'for real,' it'd mean that she wasn't lying and was solomnly telling her the whole truth. 


	2. Chapter 2

As all of her classes ended, Lizzie was walking to her dorm room to get her uniform for football practice but she was surprised when she notices Hope leaning on the door frame.

She's either waiting for Josie or waiting for Lizzie. The blonde hoped it was the latter.

"Hey you," Hope spoke as fixed her position and is now standing less than a feet away from the football player, "I feel like we haven't talked in a while, you wanna catch up after your practice?"

Hope touched Lizzie's arm softly, almost brushing her hand lightly. The older girl gulped as she urged to scream. Oh, she was definitely going to scream once she gets out of Hope's view. She smiled softly, tilting her head, "that sounds nice, where do you wanna talk?"

"In your room... or mine," Hope got closer, "as long as there's a bed." Hope whispered in Lizzie's ear causing the blonde girl to shiver.

Hope places a wet kiss on Lizzie's cheek as the bell rung, startling Lizzie out of her nap.

Dammit.

It was a dream.

Lizzie tiredly grabbed her bag and made her way to her room to pick up her football bag when the same thing happened in her dream.

"Hey you," Hope smiled at her in a friendly way.

"Hi," Lizzie said plainly, giving off a ride vibe. As soon as she said it, she realized that she has said it in a tone she would never use with Hope. "I'm so sorry! It's just- I fell asleep during class and I had this dream that I wish I didn't have but at the same time wish that I did-"

"Lizzie! Lizzie, breathe," Hope interrupted her rambling, "I was just looking for Josie, we have an assignment for potions and I can't do it alone with her ass running all around the school with wolf boy."

Is Lizzie even surprised that Josie is with Raf again? The only time she ever even sees Josie is when they're about to sleep. In the morning, Josie leaves their room early so she isn't late to meet up with Raf at their usual place where _they only know._

"Ugh, join the club! They've been together 24/7. Penelope was lucky enough to have spent at least 15 minutes with her alone and no dogs," Lizzie stated, disgusted at the fact of Rafael always following her younger sister.

Hope gasped, "dogs don't deserve that kind of disrespect, Lizzie!" the brunette said jokingly. They were silent for a solid 5 seconds, just staring and adoring each other. Hope waited for the blonde to talk next but Lizzie was to distracted at Hope's hair.

It looked nice today. She wore a messy ponytail and had babyhairs loose which was so cute according to Lizzie.

Hope giggled, "well I gotta work on the potion project. If you see Josie though, please let me know?"

"Of course," Lizzie gave her finger guns, "You'll be the first to know."

The brunette gave her a half-awkward, half-friendly smile. As soon as Hope turned the hall, the blonde could not have been anymore embarrassed. She slapped herself mentally. Finger guns? She practically told the shorter girl she was gay. She shrugged it off and went to her football practice.

\- - - 

Penelope was currently in her room as she was facetiming the townie. Since Josie was always with Raf, Ashleigh has been there for her to save the raven haired girl from boredom. D

get her wrong though, she'd much spend her free time with Josie, but Penelope was glad Ashleigh was there. She knows what she feels for Josie and no one can change that. She's is that kind of person you just don't want to let go of. Penelope is drawn to her and will always be no matter what.

"What're you thinking?" Ashleigh asked through the screen. "You look like you're think far too deep about something," Ashleigh tilts her head and smiles.

One of the things Penelope liked about Ashleigh is that she can read people easily. Penelope didn't bother hiding what she was feeling when she was around.

"Nothing 'you' need to worry about," Penelope smirked.

"Pfft, please! Not worry about you? That doesn't sound like me darling."

Darling. Penelope always wanted to get called that. She just hoped it was from someone else. Someone specific.

When is Josie going to realize that she's spending too much time with Rafael? Penelope thought.

"Stop making that face! The more you do it, the more I'm gonna make you tell me what's bother your ass," Ashleigh laughed softly.

"Now THAT doesn't sound like you," Penelope stated. "You would never force things on people and that's a fact."

"Huh. I guess you _do_ pay attention to what I'm saying during our calls," Ashleigh was so happy in that moment.

"I take you more seriously than you probably think I do."

Everything Penelope is saying to Ashleigh is what Penelope hoped Josie was saying to her. Maybe one day, Josie would love her a little more than in a friendly way, but until then... She's trying to give that love to someone who she knows deserves it.

Right now, Ashleigh is her priority.

"How's it going with Josie?" Ashleigh asked Penelope while writing down on her notebook. Penelope had assumed she was doing homework.

"Still the same. Raf. More Raf. Then Raf again," Penelope sighed. "What can I do though? Haha," she brushed it off with a fake laugh.

Ashleigh became serious for a moment as she said her next words.

"I'd give you the world, you know that right?" She reassured Penelope. Ashleigh knew that their worlds we're different as she followed up with "But I know Josie is your world and I can't give you that." Ashleigh said lowly. "Penelope, I'd always take a chance on you. Please take one on me."

She was begging Penelope. This is what exactly what she would do to Josie if they had nothing to lose, but Penelope 'could' lose everything. That everything is Josie, their friendship, did I mention Josie?

She was about to respond when her phone dies. Of course. Perfect timing.

Ashleigh was slightly hurt when the call ended all of the sudden. She decides to hear Penelope out first because she doesn't assume things.

If only Josie reciprocated the feelings Penelope had for her, this whole situation with Ashleigh wouldn't be happening.

\- - -

It was almost time for dinner as Lizzie was peacefully watching a movie alone in her room. One of the things she could do other than watch was to work on her homework, but the witch chose to procastinate instead. She knew she was barely surviving any of her classes but having your dad as the headmaster had its perks.

As she was enjoying the movie with her headphones on, the door opens loudly and widely, leaving a dent on the wall as it made a 180° turn. She spots her sister running to her bed and covers herself under the blanket like she wanted to disappear.

Josie Saltzman was crying.

The blonde immediately rushed to her sister's side and asked her what's wrong, but that made the younger girl breakdown even more under the sheets.

There was only one explanation as to why she's like this; Rafael.

"Josie? Please tell me what's wrong," Lizzie begs which still doesn't work considering she feels the pain her sister is in through her cries. She didn't answer.

"If you don't tell me, maybe you'll tell Penelope."

Once she said that, Josie got more silent but have not completely stopped crying. Why would she not want Penelope to know that she's crying? They're best friends.

Unless maybe Raf isn't what's making Josie cry.

Maybe Penelope and Josie had a fight. That's crazy, Lizzie thought. Penelope would never make it her intention to make Josie cry like this. Lizzie would be crazy to think her sister is like this for Penelope Park.

"It's Raf."

Lizzie knew it! She never blamed Penelope for a second.

She gritted her teeth as soon as Josie let that wolf's name out. The tearful girl noticed the grip that tightened as Lizzie held her hand.

"Don't do anything stupid, but I just found out he was talking to other girls." Josie sniffled, "I don't even think it counts as cheating!"

So not only Raf, but Josie DUMB dumb too?

"That's true, sis... But what were you supposed to do? Wait till it becomes cheating?" Lizzie said softly.

The blue eyed girl made a good point. If Josie knew and still stayed in that relationship they had, it would hurt her for the long run. She made a wise choice and ended it the moment she knew. Lizzie isn't exactly sure if they're over for good, but considering the fact that Josie was crying her hardest may have proven that she ended it.

Hopefully.

Lizzie got up and offered her hand to Josie, "It's dinner time but just for you, I'm gonna sneak out some ice cream from the kitchen. That is if you want any."

"Can you just bring my dinner here please? I can't face to look at anyone right now."

"Sure JoJo." Lizzie walked to the door, "but do you want the ice cream or... Because I'll get it for me if you don't want it."

Josie just layed down and turned to the side facing the wall, not bothering to answer Lizzie's question. "For me it is," the older girl mumbled.

\- - -

"Hey. Have you seen Josie?" Lizzie doesn't even have to turn around to see whose voice that is.

"Go away Raf. She definitely doesn't want to speak to you and I don't want you to speak to me. Do my sister and I a favour and just leave us alone," Lizzie scoffed.

"Look, I know you know," Raf said quietly while he looked around the cafeteria and made sure no one heard but Lizzie.

"I know what? That you're unfaithful? I've known that for years since you cheated on Hope. So don't try to have the conversation with me we should've had years ago." Lizzie said in a high volume and walked away but almost forgot a simple detail to their encounter.

The next thing Raf knew, he had mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables shoved in his face. The crowd gasped as they watched the little show that had just happened between Lizzie and Raf.

"Wolves like meats right?" as those words came out of Lizzie's lips, she shoved half a steak inside his shirt. Rafael had tears forming since he knew everyone at the cafeteria was looking but luckily for him, the mashed potatoes covered his eyes.

What he's not lucky about though, is the spell Penelope put on him after she heard what Lizzie said. She was behind him throughout their whole encounter.

No one can see it yet, but once Raf looks at the mirror, he's gonna see the word 'unloyal' tattooed on his forehead.

\- - -

As Lizzie stormed away from the hall to ask her dad for permission to borrow the Jeep, she heard Penelope's voice.

"Lizzie! Wait," Peneloep ran after her but waited until she caught her breathe. "Where are you going?"

"To get my dad's car keys. I'm taking Josie out for dinner," Lizzie said proudly, but soon glances at Penelope's hand seeing a litre of mint chocolate and cookie dough ice cream. Her sister's favorite flavors. "I'm guessing you have other plans." She said trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

After the time Josie has spent with Raf, Lizzie missed going to town and getting dinner with Josie.

As much as she wants to, Josie needed to stay here this one night. She's not ashamed to say that Josie needs Penelope right now. Only Penelope.

"You can take her out tomorrow night?" Penelope tried to make a deal with Lizzie since her face fell when she saw the 2 litres of ice cream.

"No, it's okay. She would've probably want to go out tonight anyways." Lizzie pointed out as she reached for her dorm room keys to give to Penelope. Josie wouldn't be answering since she's glued to her bed.

"Thank you. And I should warn you, Hope heard your speech and is wondering what was _the conversation you and Raf should've had years ago _was." Penelope informed her. She soon ran to the sisters' dorm room to get to Josie.

All the blonde was thinking about was first; that girl is so whipped for her she's running faster that shr does during gym and second; _what is she going to tell Hope?_

\- - -

The green eyed girl stood in front of the door that separated her from the girl she was in love with. She had been amazing at having to pretend like she saw Josie as a friend, so she's not expecting anything special out of tonight.

She figures she should knock first before opening the door with the key. She isn't Lizzie after all so Penelope wanted to be polite.

She stood for a solid 20 seconds after there was no answer, she opened the door.

There she was.

The most beautiful girl Penelope had every seen hiding her face in the covers. Thankfully the ice cream hasn't melted and was still frozen for them to eat.

Josie felt a dip in the bed. As she was turning, expecting Lizzie, she's surprised, but more so embarrassed to see her best friend.

"Hi," Penelope said as her face softened. After all of Josie's breakups, it had been the first time she's seeing Josie suffer like this.

Penelope wanted to do nothing more than to hold her and tell her she's the person that can love her the way she desires to be loved.

As for Josie, she didn't want Penelope to see her like this so she covered herself with the blanket again.

Penelope frowned but then remembered that she's going through something as she tried to be patient. Josie was for sure going to be stubborn and push her away, but no matter how much the brunette forces Penelope out the room, she wouldn't leave unless Josie truly wanted her to.

"JoJo, I'm not here to tell you everythings going to be fine. I'm not going to tell you you're acting up and you'll be okay tomorrow. I'm not even here to tell you I'm going to give Rafael the worst day he'll be facing tomorrow. I'm only here for you, JoJo."

The raven haired girl had the hardest time not calling Josie 'baby.' Her dreams usually creates moments she wished would happen between them. She didn't want to make Josie uncomfortable. One step at a time. She's not here to replace the wolf, she's here for Josie.

Josie sat up and wiped her tears only to have penelope hold her wrists softly and put them down so that she was the one who wiped Josie's tears for her. Penelope knew Josie was capable of wiping it herself, but she wanted to make the younger girl special. She wanted to hold her world in the palm of her hands.

They locked eyes. Josie leaned into the older girl's touch. She doesn't know how lucky she was to have Penelope in ways no one else would have her in.

This very moment; all Penelope Park has to offer is for Josie Saltzman and Josie Saltzman only.

"How did you know what happened?" Josie asked her best friend. She very well knew that it was either from two things; her sister told her privately or Lizzie made a scene with Rafael and Penelope was there to watch. Little did she know it was neither.

"Well," Penelope started as she opened the cookie dough litre to give to Josie, "we all knew he wasn't trustworthy. It was me who had hunch that it was coming soon though. Hence the dessert we're eating," she smirked.

Josie chuckled, "I knew they didn't make cookie dough this good down there," the brown eyed girl spoke.

"Only for you, JoJo." Only for her.

"Are you planning to go to your classes tomorrow?" The older girl said as she took a spoonful of mint chocolate.

"Yes, I'm not gonna let a boy affect my studies. Never have, never will."

Penelope knew breakups are hard but she was proud of Josie not letting it take a toll on her education.

Josie looked down at the mint chocolate ice cream not so subtly. The shorter girl recognized the look in Josie's eyes. It's the exact same way the taller girl looks at Penelope so she didn't exactly know what that meant.

"Switch?" Penelope asked as she stabbed the spoon into the ice cream and offering it to Josie.

The girl with the cute resting pouty face didn't hesitate to take mint chocolate from Penelope as she gave the cookie dough for an exchange. S

was freaking out enough that Josie looked at her intently earlier, she wished that her mind haven't gone to the fact that they were sharing spoons in order for the flavors to not have mixed. T

shared drinks from the same straw before, but this was the first time they were eating off from the same spoon.

"I'm sorry if you're bored... We can watch a movie if you'd like?" Josie suggested as it was pretty quiet.

"Like I said, Jo. I'm not here for a good time, I'm here for you. Nothing else matters but you right now."

What a fairytale for Penelope that was. Everything she said to Josie was true, but everything Josie heard from Penelope was taken in a friendly way.

Most People's highs are receiving compliments from who they loved, but Penelope's high? Treating Josie like royalty. She never gets tired of loving Josie. Who in their right mind would ever get tired of Josette Saltzman.

"So you don't want to watch a movie?" Josie asked with sadness in her voice.

Penelope smiled knowing that it was Josie who wants to, "do you want to?" Penelope looked at Josie as she nodded her head.

The shorter girl then got up from the bed and chose The Notebook to watch. This was always Josie's go-to movie when she's going through a breakup. It makes her cry more, but somehow makes her feel better. Penelope doesn't get the logic either.

As the beginning shot with the sunset showed, the taller girl cuddled into Penelope's side. Josie noticed Penelope shivered when she took her in an embrace but to avoid eye contact, all she needed to do was reciprocate her hug and she was clear from questions as to why she got cold as the girl she was in love with touched her.

They watched the movie in silence, in awe, and in heartbreak.

One girl yearned for the person she loves to open their eyes and see what they're missing. Josie wished Rafael wasn't like every other guy.

Meanwhile the other girl wished the same thing. For Josie to see what she's missing but Penelope had not wished for Josie to be any different. She loved Josie and the shorter girl would do anything to prove that Josie Saltzman is the epitome of perfection.In fact, Penelope would be willing to die for it.

Unfortunately, there's nothing cover between them because they're just friends. Josie's not gay and Penelope would never force a different sexuality on her. They can only do what friends do and that destroys Penelope more than anyone can imagine.

Penelope puts her arm around Josie while the brunette intertwines their hands together. They've done this before in the past so that's why they have no problem with doing it now.

A moment she got to hold Josie is a moment Penelope would forever cherish. It didn't mean anything to Josie because it never crossed her mind, but to Penelope...

It meant everything being so close to Josie.

\- - -

As both girls fell asleep in the one twin bed they shared, Lizzie watched in awe as she got ready to go to sleep.

In spite of how she hated what her sister was going through, the blonde was happy Josie was back to Penelope's arms. Physically and metaphorically.

Lizzie was so supportive of them, she prayed they were right for each other. She really did.

As her eyes were closing to go to sleep, she hears a loud ringtone from a phone.Penelope's ringtone.

She can recognize Josie's voice anywhere.

The two girls were deep asleep considering Penelope's phone was blaring Josie's beautiful vocals.

Lizzie quietly messes up her sister's nightstand a little, despite the fact that there were tissues everywhere. As she picked up the sleeping girl's phone, the angelic voice of her sister stops.

Then there came a text message.

_Hey. I'm guessing you fell asleep and missed our call :( I'm sad the other one ended earlier today. It's okay though, I can't blame anyone for being tired when I sleep most times during the day haha. Sweet _ _dreams Pen. <3_

It was from Ashleigh.

Penelope had told Lizzie that the townie knew her situation with Josie. Bearing in mind that Ashleigh said "our calls" meant that they do it every night. Penelope isn't the type of girl to lead people on even though she's theost respected girl in the school.

Penelope knew the limits.

So maybe Penelope _is_ planning to give it a try with Ashleigh. She's been stuck on Josie for 3 years. Maybe she's the one to fix Penelope, not that she's even close to broken.

Ashleigh was perfect for Penelope but she couldn't see that since she's in love with the younger girl.

Lizzie goes to sleep and leaves Penelope to deal with her own problem tomorrow morning when she sees the text.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see my updates on this story my twt is @/posiesltzmn . I will be tweeting once a chapter is up, enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see my updates on this story my twt is @/posiesltzmn . I will be tweeting once a chapter is up, enjoy :)


End file.
